Fiesta en Konoha
by HatakeKakashi-5
Summary: Divertida fiesta de ninjas en Konoha!


Una tarde en Konoha todos los ninjas estan reunidos en la plaza esperando

por Godaime que los habia reunido alli.

Kakashi: Para que nos querra la Hokage?

Asuma: Ya se a tardado bastante.

Gai: Creo que aprendio de Kakashi!

Mira a Kakashi y le dice en tono de burla...

Gai: Eh, Kakashi?

Kakashi: Perdon dijiste algo?

Lo mira seriamente.

Gai: Oh my goood!!! Porque siempre hace eso???

Le salen lagrimas.

Shikamaru: Ya se a tardado mucho....que perdida de tiempo.

De pronto aparece Tsunade en el balcon y todos la miran.

Tsunade: Veo que estan todos aqui!

Naruto enojado: Si solo faltaba usted!!

Kakashi le da un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto.

Kakashi: Naruto respeta la Hokage.

Naruto se soba la cabeza con una lagrima.

Naruto: Oh ya, como usted es igual!

Tsunade: Los he reunido hoy aqui para anunciarles...

Todos esperan serios.

Tsunade: Esta noche habra fiesta de ninjas aqui en la plaza!

Todos se quedan sorprendidos.

Kurenai: Fiesta de.....ninjas?

Tsunade: Si, hay que levantar el animo de estos niños!

Y sonrie.

Naruto: Fiestaaaa waooo!!

Choji: Habra BBQ?

Tsunade sonriendo: Si!

Choji: Cuente conmigoo!!

Todos gozan con lo de la fiesta, Tsunade se va contenta.

Por la noche ya en la fiesta, estan todos divirtiendose y comiendo.

Choji: BBQ, este BBQ esta muy buenooo!!

Naruto: Ramen, ramen, rameen!

En una esquina estan las niñas juntas hablando.

Ino: Ah, mira esos cerdos como comen!

Sakura: Sii!

Pasa Sasuke por frente a ellas y va donde estan Naruto y Choji y se sirve un ala de pollo.

Ino y Sakura: Sasuke Kuuuunnnn!!!

Les salen corazones en los ojos.

Naruto: Mira esas tontas como mueren por Sasuke.

Choji: Si!

Esta la musica encendida y la gente bailando, Jiraiya esta solo en una esquina y ve que

Tsunade esta sola tambien.

Jiraiya: Je...

Jiraiya va hacia Tsunade cantando y moviendo las caderas, Tsunade se le queda viendo.

Jiraiya cantando: Ven nena ven, que te voy a enseñar...

Le guiña un ojo a Tsunade.

Tsunade enfurecida: Que me va a enseñar que? Pervertido! Y que es ese meneillo?

Le mete una cachetada y se va enojada.

Jiraiya: Uy si fue solo una cancion...

De pronto comienza una musica romantica.

Rock Lee: Gai sensei, invitare a Sakura Chan a bailar!

Gai: Asi me gusta Lee, buena suerte!

Sonrie y los dientes brillan.

Rock Lee se va.

Kakashi: No creo que Sakura quiera bailar con el.

Gai: Que sabes tu!

Kakashi: Si se, ella debe estar peleando con Ino para bailar con Sasuke.

Gai: No te creas, mira mi galan de estudiante...

Sonrie y sus dientes brillan.

Kakashi: Cual?

Gai enfurecido: Kakashi me caes mal!

Lo empuja y Kakashi cae sobre Kurenai, Gai se va.

Kurenai: Hola, que pasa quieres bailar?

Kakashi se sonroja.

Kakashi: No....es que...jeje....no se bailar....

Kurenai: Jaja, no seas timido, no te arrepientas.

Kakashi: Arrepentirme?

Kurenai sonrie y lo abraza y comienza a bailar la cancion romantica.

Kakashi pensando: Ay Gai me las vas a pagar!

Sigue bailando sonrojado.

Rock Lee: Sakura Chan quiere bailar conmigo?

Sakura mira con corazones en los ojos.

Rock Lee pensando: Lo logre Gai sensei! Sakura me ve como enamorada!

Sakura se acerca, Rock Lee se pone muy alegre, Sakura sigue de largo.

Sakura: Sasuke Kuun!!! Quiere bailar conmigo?

Ino: Yo lo vi primero!

Sakura: Mentirosa!

Ino: Sasuke Kuun!!

Sasuke: No quiero bailar nada.

Las mira friamente y se va.

Sakura y Ino: Nooooo porquee??

Rock Lee: Baile conmigo Sakura Chan!

Sakura friamente: No!

A Rock Lee le salen lagrimas.

Rock Lee llorando: Noooo....porque??

Iruka va hacia Tsunade.

Iruka: Tsunade, para que es esa tarima?

Señala una tarima que habia alli.

Tsunade: Ah, eso siempre a estado ahi.

Iruka: Ooohh.

De pronto se prenden las luces de la tarima, a todos le llama la atencion y se quedan viendo.

Iruka: Eh? Usted contrato musicos?

Tsunade: Yo estoy igual de sorprendida que usted.

Aparecen 4 encapuchados, 1 alfrente y 3 atras.

Todos ven sorprendidos, el encapuchado de alfrente trae un microfono.

Naruto: Por fin habra algo de accion!

Choji: Si!

Kiba: Jaajajaa, tu quieres accion?

Kiba le tira con comida a Naruto.

Kiba: Jajajaja.

Naruto se enoja y le tira.

Choji: Noooooo, que mundo crueeeelll!!!

Akamaru comienza a comer de el piso.

De pronto aparece musica muy alta en la tarima, los encapuchados se quitan las capuchas,

Orochimaru "el encapuchado de alfrente" comienza a cantar y bailar la cancion "Thriller" de

"Michael Jackson" mientras atras Kabuto "en el centro" y dos serpientes le siguen los pasos

bailando.

Orochimaru cantando: This is thriller, thriller night, 'cause I can thrill you more than any ghost

would dare to try...

Comienza a deslizarse hacia atras en los pies como Michael, mientras atras Kabuto y las

serpientes siguen bailando como zombies.

Orochimaru: Auuuu!!!

Todos miran en shock.

Jiraiya: Yo les demostrare ahora musica de verdad.

Se sube y empuja a Orochimaru, saca una guitarra electrica y comienza a cantar una cancion de

rock inventada por el.

Ten Ten: Anda Hinata, deja que veamos el byakugan!

Hinata: Pero porque?

Sakura: Te vez muy fuerte cuando lo usas.

Hinata se sonroja.

Ino: Si como Naruto

Hinata: Si!

Hace el byakugan, de pronto aparece Neji.

Neji: Ten Ten..

Hinata voltea con el byakugan y se queda viendo a Neji.

Neji: Oye porque me vez asi? Que haces con el byakugan!!

Hinata se sonroja.

Hinata: Neji no trae ropa interior!!!

Las chicas comienzan a reirse y Neji se sonroja, Hinata se quita el byakugan avergonzada.

Neji: Hinata ahora yo te vere a ti!!

Hinata: No!! Por favor Neji.

Neji hace el byakugan y Hinata sale corriendo, Neji la corre.

Mientras Jiraiya esta terminando su cancion.

Jiraiya cantando: ....sexy no jutsu, sexy no jutsu, sexy, sexy, sexy no jutsuuuu,yeaaahhhh!!!!

Brinca y cae haciendo el split, la gente mira en shock.

Jiraiya: Je....ayuda!!

Le baja una gota.

Jiraiya: Creo que me tranque.

La gente comienza a irse.

Jiraiya: No se vayan y me dejen asii!!!

Mientras Neji corriendo a Hinata...

Neji: Hinata te veo el trasero!!

Hinata: No mas por favor!!

Neji: El que tu trasero se mueva de lado a lado de esa manera, significa que huyes de mi

con tanto desespero porque me temes!!!

Hinata llorando: No mas, no mas!!

Pasa corriendo por donde esta Naruto y Kiba haciendo pelea de comida.

Hinata: Ayudame Naruto kun!!

Sigue corriendo.

Naruto: Eh?

Neji pasa y empuja a Naruto.

Neji: Quitate!!

Naruto resbala con un pollo que hay en el piso y cae sobre una mesita con ruedas que sale rodando.

Naruto: Aaaaaaa!!! Auxilioooo!!!

Esta Shino de espalda bebiendo refresco.

Naruto: Cuidadooooo!!!!

Naruto va a toda velocidad, Shino se voltea y ve como Naruto va en direccion hacia el, pero no

le da tiempo de huir y Naruto le impacta con la mesa por el estomago contra una pared.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que a Shino le salen volando hormigas por la nariz.

Shino: Aaauuughhhh!!!!

Naruto: Perdona!

La gente comienza a abandonar el lugar.

Neji: Hinata veen!!

Hinata: Alejatee!! Waaaa!!

Suben a la tarima y corren alrededor de Jiraiya.

Jiraiya espatarrado en el piso: Oigan una ayudita por favor!

Hinata baja y huye.

Neji: Vuelveee!!

La sigue, y desaparecen en la distancia.

Solo quedaban Naruto, Shino y Choji que recogia la comida tirada en el piso.

Naruto: Ven Shino, yo te ayudo.

Lo ayuda a levantarse y se van.

Choji enojado: Como se atreven a hacer esto con la comida?

La recoge, la hecha en una caja y se la lleva.

Jiraiya en la tarima: Alguien por ahi que me ayude?

Todo se queda silencioso, de pronto comienza a llover.

Jiraiya: Nooooo porqueeee???

Se queda solo y trancado en la tarima.


End file.
